Marion 1845 LDS Branch
Marion Branch (AKA: Moscow Branch / Marion County Branch) - (Not to be confused with Buttahatchee Branch. Not to be confused either with Marion AL in Perry County, Alabama.) They were part of the contingent of Dixie Saints that joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (LDS Church) and formed small branches in Mississippi and Alabama. In 1846 many of these left their extended family and followed prophet Brigham Young (1801-1877) and the church to Salt Lake Valley. *Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch located in Noxubee County, Mississippi *Moscow 1845 LDS Branch located in Pickens County, Alabama *Itawamba 1845 LDS Branch located in Itawamba County, Mississippi *Chickasaw 1845 LDS Branch located in Chickasaw County, Mississippi * Tombigbee 1845 LDS Branch located in Monroe County, Mississippi - a very large church branch along the Tombigbee River. * Tishomingo 1845 LDS Branch located in Tishomingo County, Mississippi - This is an informal census based on currently available genealogical information to help their descendants to better understand and appreciate their ancestral roots. Because of their experience with farming cotton in the Deep South, many of this groups were called to participate in the Mormon Cotton mission to settle Washington County, Utah and raise cotton there from 1850-1868. Afterwards many moved further south to help establish Mormon settlements in Arizona and pursue their warm-weather farming talents there. Introduction * STARTED: 25 Feb 1845 (SOURCE: AO Smoot Journal 1) * ENDED: between 1845 and 1847 * DESCRIPTION: President William Matthews; members include John Halliday (future pioneer of Holladay, Utah), George Bankhead, John Bankhead. Centered around Brother Halliday's house, which is described as "on the Russelville-Columbus MS Road, 3 miles from Moscow," "on Buttahatchie River," and 20 miles from Buttahatchee (MS) Branch. Was in Marion County, Alabama, now Lamar County, Alabama. Holliday and other members were part of the Mississippi Saints 1846 Pioneer Company. * SEE ALSO: Alabama 1845 (14 members, 1 priesthood, summer or fall 1845) * SEE ALSO: AO Smoot Journal 1 (SOURCE PART: p.223, 230, 231) - A.O. Smoot visits Br. Halliday's many times, organizes branch Feb 25 1845 1845 Census Family of John Price John married Jane Eliza Adair, sister to William Richey's wife and aunt to James Richey (1821-1890). She had several children from prior marriages (Carson & Pearson). All ages approximate to 1845. * John Buren Price (1815-1893) (30) - Father / Step-Father * Eliza Jane Adair Price (1811-1892) (34) - Mother * Valentine Carson (1831-1898) (14) - married his cousin Mary Ann Adair (1836-1861) then living in the Chickasaw 1845 LDS Branch * Elizabeth Carson (1833-1901) (12) * William Carson (1835-1847) (10) * Margaret Jane Pearson (1839-1912) (6) - m. David Chidester (1840-1929) * Rebecca Ann Price (1845-1929) (0) - m. David Chidester (1840-1929) Family of William Richey Lived earlier in Pickens County, but were actually part of the Buttahatchie 1845 LDS Branch. Includes wife Margaret Ann Adair (1804-1852) and oldest son James Richey (1821-1890). References * BYU Mormon Places Cartography Project * Abraham O Smoot Journal - Vol 1, 1836-1846 * Times and Seasons 5:5, 462. * MormonPlaces #480679 - Marion/Moscow Branch References * BYU Mormon Places Cartography Project Category:Organizational subdivisions of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints Category:Types of Latter Day Saint organization Category:History of Lamar County, Alabama